gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Personagens aleatórios do GTA IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony
Em The Ballad of Gay Tony, existem três personagens aleatórios. É preciso concluir as missões deles para concluir o 100% do jogo. No total, há apenas cinco missões. Os personagens aleatórios são indicadas no radar, mas você também pode usar os mapas abaixo. Quando você chega perto da pessoa, aparece a imagem: Ficheiro:MaleRCMarker.png ícone de um personagem masculino ou Ficheiro:FemaleRCMarker.pngícone de uma personagem feminina. Os personagens não estão todas as horas do dia no lugar, então você geralmente tem que esperar até um certo momento onde você poderá encontrá-los. Personagens aleatórios Arnaud - 1º encontro thumb|Mapa do primeiro encontro de ArnaudVocê encontrará esse francês no Triangle district de downtown Algonquin, na esquina entre a Hematite St e a Columbus Ave. depois de completar a missão "Practice Swing" para o Tony. Arnaud começará a falar sobre como a França está vagarosamente se tornando na América por causa da televisão. Quando ele acabar de falar, pedirá para você levá-lo a uma casa de massagem em Chinatown. Quando você chegar no spa, a missão foi concluída. Arnaud - 2º encontro thumb|Mapa do segundo encontro de ArnaudDepois de completar a segunda parte de "Blog This!" para Tony, você encontrará Arnaud sangrando na esquina de uma rua no distrito Fortside de Bohan. Ele te falará sobre a prostituta com quem se encontrou mais cedo e o cafetão dela que veio espancá-lo e roubou sua carteira. Arnaud quer sua ajuda para conseguir a carteira de volta. Leve Arnaud até a Bronco Street para pegar a carteira de volta. Você encontrará o cafetão lá, dentro de seu carro e ele reconhecerá Arnaud bem na hora e tentará escapar. O cafetão dirige de um jeito bem selvagem e não será difícil persegui-lo. Mate-o em um drive-by para faze-lo entregar a carteira. Entregue a carteira e dirija Arnaud até a esquina em Fortside para terminar a missão. Margot - 1º encontro thumb|left|Mapa do primeiro encontro de MargotDepois de completar a missão "Bang Bang" para Tony, você encontrará Margot, uma das ex-amantes de Luis, do lado de fora de Hercules, no distrito Purgatory de Algonquin. Logo fica claro que Margot é uma mulher paranoica. Depois de falar continuamente sobre seu amor por Luis, ela admite que toma 37 pílulas para dor e 15 para dormir. Ela irá morrer se você não levá-la ao hospital. Quando a cutscene acaba simplesmente entre em um carro e leve-a até o hospital em East Hook para terminar a missão. Margot - 2º encontro thumb|left|Mapa do segundo encontro de MargotMargot pode ser encontrada na região sul do andar mais alto do Farmmarket em Algonquin depois que você terminar a primeira parte de "Blog This" para Tony. Ela está extremamente neurótica, isso fica evidente desde o início quando você a encontrará pendurada em um trilho, ameaçando se matar. Margot quer que Luis prove seu amor por ela salvando-a. Talvez finalmente percebendo que Luis não a ama, Margot pula e morre quando bate no chão. Todos no Farmmarket pensam que você a empurrou, então quando a cutscene acaba vão ter cerca de sete pedestres correndo atrás de você para te bater. Lute com todos e depois você a missão acabará - se você usar uma arma o seu nível de perseguição policial deverá ser perdido para a missão ser concluída. Daisy thumb|Mapa do primeiro e único encontro de DaisyVocê encontrará uma mulher britânica chamada Daisy sentada no bar em Hercules depois de completar a missão "Frosting on the Cake" para Tony. ELa não parece saber o que está acontecendo - chamando você de Steve e Leslie perguntando sobre Terry (em vez de Tony)- e é claro que ela e Luis tiveram algum passado juntos. Logo Daisy recebe uma ligação de uma amiga dizendo que Chris Hunt irá publicar uma fita de sexo dela na internet para provar que ele é heterossexual. Daisy não pode deixar que ele faça isso porque estragará seus planos de casamento. E, é claro, ela quer a sua ajuda. Do lado de fora, entre em um carro e vá a vários locais onde Chris foi visto recentemente. Depois de ir a alguns locais, você vai parar no meio da Star Junction, onde você encontrará Chris olhando para uma das grandes telas de LCD. Na tela há uma bela visão da Daisy fazendo um horal, e ela vai embora de desgosto. Depois da cutscene a missão terminará. Categoria:Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony